


Two of Us

by fits_in_frames



Series: Anthology [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs to himself, imagining House peering at them through some secret camera he'd set up years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> _you and me chasing paper_  
>  _getting nowhere_  
>  {the beatles // two of us}  
> 

He kisses her again and she hooks her arms under his, resting her hands on his shoulders from behind. He backs up until his knees hit his desk and moves his thigh to a position between her legs. When she tosses her head back and lets her hair down, he unbuttons her blouse quickly. His knuckles brush against her smooth, youthful skin, and she shivers. There is a frantic want in her fingertips as she loosens his tie. She kisses him aggressively, then leans in, warm breath tickling his ear, and says, "If only House could see us now," before nipping at his neck with practiced teeth.

He laughs to himself, imagining House peering at them through some secret camera he'd set up years ago. (Maybe that was what he watched when he wasn't enthralled with campy soap operas and bizarre diseases, he thinks as Cameron tugs at his belt buckle.) House would probably see a symbiotic relationship, like two giant pieces in a puzzle: his desperate notch of need for need fitting neatly around her reaching protrusion of trying to fix everyone and everything, even if it killed her. Perfect, he thinks, and pushes her blouse off her shoulders.


End file.
